screwupfandomcom-20200213-history
Most overrated cartoons...
(Keep in mind, for those reading, this is based solely on my opinion. If you disagree with it, be mature and don't reply. In no way is this considered hate speech, it is only me expressing my feelings towards different shows. And I apologize if I sounded hostile to one show and explanatory regarding another, this might be due to the fact that they were each written at separate times. If need be, I will rewrite them, so that they are more evaluated.) 6. Adventure Time There is no doubt that Adventure Time's success began shortly after its first air. Beginning on a Nickelodeon show called "Random! Cartoons", it has since branched out into a massive phenomenon. Adventure Time attire is spreading like wildfire, too. This is, as of now, Cartoon Network's gem show, and it has attracted millions of viewers and has since become a cult following. The animation is bright and vivid. "The Land of Ooo" is certainly a marvel and the duo's (which consits of Finn and his dog, Jake) "adventures never end". It isn't half bad. It's not for everyone, but still fine nonetheless. It is certainly a step up from atrocities, like Flapjack or Chowder. So, why is it so overrated? For starters, it's overdone. I'm not sure how to express it in proper words, but you know what I mean. It's the kind of show that rubs off right and/or wrong depending on the episode. To restate what I said in one sentence, it's alright, but can be overhyped. 5. The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack Before there was Adventure Time or Regular Show, there was Flapjack and Chowder, which had their run up until about 2010 (except for Chowder, which I think still shows). Well, really, Flapjack wasn't downright bad, but wasn't great either. Pretty much, you just take SpongeBob, turn him human, etc. It's a lot more than that actually and can, at times, be pretty funny. Just a few chuckles here and there, but certainly nothing to write home about. The animation and characters were okay and had their quirks, but weren't memorable enough. However, Flapjack seems to be a bit overrated. Cartoon Network, as you know, has a reputation as being a liked channel (for some). Besides some laughs, there really isn't anything about Flapjack that should by hyped about. It's just Flapjack too me (and I'm sure at least a few agree). 4. Regular Show Regular Show is far from regular, and far from likeable. What you get is basically two friends, a blue jay and a raccoon named Mordecai and Rigby, who enjoy back stabbing their friends and seem to have little respect or regard for those around them. The jokes are insanely crude, unfunny, and overdone at best, which makes this cartoon all the more cringe-inducing. If random noises and "yo mama" jokes are considered funny nowadays, I'm gonna cry. As for the rest of the characters, the only person on this show with the most sense is Benson, who is constantly annoyed by Mordecai and Rigby's escapades, and I could definitely see why. The rest of the characters are just random and uninspired. I feel writers nowadays think randomness makes a character unique. That's a big no no. They just come across as annoying. The design and art of the show isn't bad, so I'll say, this show could've had potential. The idea of a blue jay/raccon duo isn't the most original concept that has been thought of, but it's definitely passable. Unfortunately, I really think J.G. Quintel (the creator of the show) could not execute the show properly. People have different styles, but this is just unacceptable to say the least. 3. My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic My Little Pony has always been a franchise geared towards little girls, no doubt, and I'm pretty sure Lauren Faust intended this, as well, despite her positive outlook of the fact that the show had amassed an older, male audience that dub themselves "Bronies". The Hub has a lot of good shows with potential, but this is unfortunately stumped by MLP and it's massive wave of followers. I'll admit, I screened an episode just to get a glimpse at what the hype was all about. It was definitely not bad, but not worth the hype from fans. The fans argue that MLP is the best show ever (with great writing, characters, and animation), when there are literally hundreds of cartoons that are leagues ahead in all three attributes. They also have this mindset that, if you hate Bronies or refuse to watch the show in general, then you're automatically a "hater", upon which they proceed to shoot an imaginary "friendship beam" at you, complete with an image macro of Rainbow Dash spewing a rainbow out of her mouth (or something along those lines). The fanbase needs to realize that the only reason some people hate them is because they refuse to stop when someone simply says they don't want to watch the show. They also need to realize that not everyone likes MLP and not everyone is going to have the same view of it...and furthermore, not everyone wants to watch it. The only reason MLP is so popular is because of it's meme status. Without it, the show would just be another tree in the forest (or some other metaphorical phrase, like that). You can like a show, but do you honestly have to bug the living crap out of everyone else? There are good Bronies, don't get me wrong, but the fanbase is just so cluttered and corrupt, it makes the MLP audience as a whole look bad. I also really hate the fact that they seem to find pleasure in bagging on other videos non-MLP-related, by saying stuff, like "Needs more ponies" or complaining about the mere fact that is has nothing to do with ponies. 2. Dragon Ball Z There has never been an anime any more overrated than that of Dragon Ball Z. Here, you have a show about guys flexing their muscles and battling monsters, villains, aliens, and the likewise; basically, what you'd expect to see in a show about guys flexing their muscles battling stuff. The show seems to waste an endless amount of time with pointless dialogue, screaming, and seizure-inducing explosions, but they refuse to draw out an actual plot. The DB franchise has since amassed a barrage of pointless spin-offs. (Figures, it takes this much just for them to make a point and actually get to one to begin with.) The animation has hardly improved since the original series, Dragon Ball, that premiered in 1986 and the fight scenes and sountrack have remained generally the same. In fact, the animation is just horrendous. (Maybe it's the fact that all the characters have an overload of muscles, which causes stiffing in their movement.) Watching flies over a lifeless corpse would be more productive than watching the entire DB franchise. 1. Family Guy Family Guy is far from funny and ridiculously overdone. Often times, this is the case with popular shows, unfortunately. The producers begin to have a mindset that they can take the series wherever they want and that, wherever they go, the fans will follow like a pack of wild dogs. All the writers need to do, is depend on swearing, potty humor, and sexual references to make a successful show, and then recycle the same basic type of joke/gag over and over again, until it's ultimately soaked dry. This should not be the case, but sadly, the show has earned almost immediate success since its airing in 1999. Seth McFaralane is, indeed, a very talented cartoonist and I give him props for that. However, he fails to "broaden his horizons" in many aspects of the show, particularly in terms of storyboard and development. Family Guy is executed in such a way to appear like a television sitcom, most likely for appeal to adults; however, the show suffers from ridiculously dragged out storylines that make little to absolutely no sense. In several particular scenes, we witness Peter fight off a guy in a chicken suit and, although it's a bit funny the first time, we suddenly begin to realize the scene is actually dragged out too far; in this case, overdone. In fact, the original fight is about two minutes long. This may seem short, but it's actually quite long, especially for a pointless scene like this. In other words, it's tedious and if this is all the writers can think of, the show is doomed to fail. And let's face it: the characters are bland. There is very little character development seen throughout the show, especially in the newer episodes. No one ever really learns a lesson from their mistakes. In fact, if they were to be attacked by terrorists in one episode, they would appear absolutely unharmed in the following episode. I can understand that cartoons are often times not made to make sense, but, as with many other parts of the show, it's overdone. Maybe it's the fact that all the network providers refused to air the show during it's early stages. If you've ever seen the original unaired pilots, you would probably understand why it's so poorly-executed now. Maybe this show could've been better and less of the trash heap it has become today. Seth MacFarlane has more potential than this. It's sad to say that all his shows seem to maintain the same cheap look and there is never any unique styles to each of his individual shows. And finally, well, let's face it. At my age, children were watching cartoons actually intended for children. Family Guy is not a children's show and should not be viewed as such. (So yeah, that's all. Maybe I sounded rude or dumb, but please excuse me. If you don't agree with some of these, don't be immature about it. Just don't say anything. Thanks.)